Loopholes
by Sabbedoria
Summary: Claudia and Steve go to Lima, Ohio to track down an artefact that is making women extremely unsettled and angry. Middle season Three of Warehouse 13 and "Dynamic Duets" episode of Glee
1. Chapter 1

"Argh, no, not again!"

"You have no choice. Now take Steve and go."

"I don't want to go to high school. Again. Finishing high school in the institute was bad enough." Claudia turned her puppy dog eyes onto Artie, clutching the case folder in the hands and bringing them up to under her chin

"Don't give me that look. You're going." Artie pushed up his glasses and avoided her eyes. "Leave me, I have work to do."

Claudia groaned and stomped out of Artie's office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"What's up?"

"We're going to Ohio." Claudia stomped into the room, walking past Steve who spun around from where he was standing on the carpet

"Ohio? Why?"

"Stupid superheroes case folder Ohio high school." Muttered Claudia, grabbing her bag off the couch in the B'n'B

"Uhh.. Ok?"

"We're going." Claudia made a beeline for the door

"Where to?" Asked Pete, walking in with a cookie shoved in his face and Myka dogging his steps.

"Pete, stop eating all the cookies- Where are you guys going?"

"Ohio. Some sort of case. The rest was grumbling. Claude's not happy about it."

"Ohio? Ok, well then, be safe, oh and don't drink the water from the taps. Don't, you know, offend anyone." Myka said passively

"Bring me back some cookies!" Called Pete as Claudia stalked out of the room, Steve on her trail.

"Claudia, chill."

"I don't want to chill; I want to get this over and done with. Like, now." Claudia tumbled out of the car and adjusted her bag strap.

"Don't forget your lunch, don't tesla anyone, I'll be around if you need me."

"Yeah, ok, bye." Claudia slammed the car door and walked towards the school gate, very unimpressed with her situation. She had to scope out whatever artefact was making women (Or girls) Very angry and unsettled. Like a school with girls on PMS. In any case, Claudia was not looking forward to the outcome.

"Hey, are you new here?" A hand clamped down on Claudia's shoulder and out of surprise, she spun, grabbed the offending hand twisted it so the assailant was in pain. The person in question howled in pain and dropped to their knees.

"What'd you do that for?!" A male figure had dropped to the ground; he wore ripped jeans and a grungy tee-shirt. He looked half African-American/half Caucasian. Maybe a bit of Jewish heritage along the way?

"Oh, sorry! I have reflexes! I did karate as a kid!" This was obviously a lie, as it was H.G Wells who had been teaching her some of her famous kempo moves

She extended her hand to help him up, which he accepted.

"Majorly scary moves, dude."

"Uh, thanks?"

He stood up and brushed the dust off his jeans.

"Dead Rent, that a band?" He must have noticed the band button on her jacket

"Uh, yeah, I'm the, um, lead singer." Claudia didn't want to really seem precocious

"Wow, really? Any instruments?"

"Yeah, the, uh guitar."

"That's awesome. You should join the Glee club. I'm Jake Puckerman, by the way."

"Claudia, Claudia Donovan."

"Where'd you move here from?"

"Um, South Dakota." Claudia was super uncomfortable meeting new people, but Jake seemed kinda cool. He reminded her of Dwayne a bit.

"Interesting…."

"It's not brilliant, I guess."

"The same can probably be said for Ohio."

The bell sounded, silencing their slow conversation

"So, Glee's on in the band room this afternoon, if you're interested. See you around then."

And with that he walked off, leaving Claudia alone outside the school.

Claudia jogged inside, not wanting to be late to school. The corridor was packed with people, cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, and normal people.

"Watch it." Some petite blonde cheerleader shoved past Claudia, who was a good few inches taller than the blonde.

"You watch it." Claudia's smart mouth got the better of her. The Blonde turned and stared at the punk-goth redhead with contempt.

"I'm sorry, you must be new here. I'm Kitty. Do you wear that satanic necklace all the time?"

Claudia looked down to see the Wiccan pendant she had clasped around her neck.

"It's Wiccan, it's my mother's. It was hers before she died when I was three."

"It's a symbol of Satan. You shouldn't wear it. Judgement day is coming soon. Repent." She spun on her heel and stalked down the corridor. That girl was odd. Claudia put her on the list of suspects for the artefact on continued on to English.

* * *

Glee club was the oddest thing she'd ever seen. Everyone were dressed… as superheroes. She wasn't even kidding, though she wishes she were. There was a Asian in oriental dress, a very well groomed boy wearing a cape with a bird on it, a blonde in a turtle neck, A girl with a furry outfit and a diamond embellishment on her head. Claudia was sure she was at the right place.

She walked in, adjusting her bag strap. Everyone turned to look at her, the blonde cheerleader from earlier was there, and when she noticed Claudia, her eyes narrowed. The Jake guy from before grinned

"Hey Claude!" He motioned to the seat next to her. She plopped down in it and dropped her bag. "Guys, this is Claudia. I asked her to join us, she was in a band back in South Dakota."

"You play?" Blondie turtleneck guy asked

"Guitar, electric and otherwise."

"That's cool as." A guy with dreads chipped in. "Play us a tune?"

"Ok, you guys got a guitar?"

"Use the one up the front."

Indeed, there was a beautiful black guitar sitting up the front of the choir room, leaning on a stool. She got up off her stool and picked it up. It seemed to vibrate in her hands. The question on her lips, _what song should she play? _She wanted to play a good song, not some cheap pop rendition. And then, she knew exactly what to play.

She cleared he throat and strummed a few chords, testing out the sound.

* * *

_"Feet don't fail me now_

_ Take me to the finish line_

_ All my heart, it breaks every step that I take_

_ But I'm hoping that the gates,_

_ They'll tell me that you're mine_

_ Walking through the city streets_

_ Is it by mistake or design?_

_ I feel so alone on a Friday night_

_ Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine_

_ It's like I told you honey_

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_ Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

_ I don't know why_

_ Keep making me laugh,_

_ Let's go get high_

_ The road is long, we carry on_

_ Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_

_ Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_ You like your girls insane_

_ Choose your last words_

_ This is the last time_

_ Cause you and I, we were born to die_

_We were born to die_

_ We were born to die_

_ We were born to die_

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_

_ Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_ You like your girls insane_

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_ Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

_ I don't know why_

_ Keep making me laugh,_

_ Let's go get high_

_ The road is long, we carry on_

_ Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_

_ Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_ You like your girls insane_

_ Choose your last words_

_ This is the last time_

_ Cause You and I_

_ We were born to die_

_ We were born to die."_

* * *

The choir room was quiet. She turned to see that a young adult had walked in, he looked fresh out of high school

"That was really, really good. What's your name?"

"Claudia, Claudia Donovan."

"Well, Miss Donovan, I hope you're here to join us, you have a really good voice, you would be a really good asset to our club."

"Yeah, but I won't be here for long. My, uh, brother, I live with him, we move around a lot." She stammered

"Well, we hope you'll enjoy your stay, I'm Finn, I graduated last year, I'm taking care of the place while Mr. Shue's away. Ok guys, now for the plan." He turned and grabbed a marker for the whiteboard. Claudia put the guitar down and sat back in her chair. She didn't pay a lot of attention to what the teacher guy was saying. There was an argument between the groups and then Claudia started to pay attention

'You haven't even noticed the Trophy's missing!" Someone cried

All eyes casted themselves to the trophy case, where there were two trophies to either side in the cabinet. It was true; there was a gaping hole in the middle. Now this smelled of artefact. Claudia's eyes perked up.

"What?!"

"They left a laptop. Come watch."

Everyone clustered to the piano, where a laptop sat. They powered it up and a message played. Someone rigged the laptop so its sole purpose was to play the message. Claudia's eyes narrowed to the webcam attached. The people who left the laptop were watching them. It was the work of a techie, a good one at that.

The message played on the screen, in it was a seventeen year old guy in a black blazer with red piping, a massive trophy in his hands. The face was blurred, but the voice was familiar. Too familiar..


	2. Chapter 2

Following the gel-hair-well-groomed boy was easier than Claudia expected. He looked shifty, and kind of nervous. _Blaine _his name was, she remembered. She took off after him when school ended. She needed to investigate. Steve was off interviewing teachers and would check up on her every half an hour.

Blaine pulled up in front of a school called Dalton Academy, a very fancy boy school indeed. Rich kids, old money. This Blaine kid was getting weirder and weirder. And shiftier

When he walked through reception, he relaxed a bit, unknowing of the sneaky 20-year old redhead trailing him. She had to check into reception, she said she was picking up her brother from Dalton. The lady looked down her nose at Claudia's Goth/punk/grunge attire and grudgingly let her through. Claudia darted through the halls, avoiding the boys' curious stares, trying to find Blaine.

"Hey," She tapped on a guys shoulder "Do you know that Blaine kid?" The guy had tight blonde curls and a blindingly white smile that he flashed at her

"Blaine? The senior? Of course I know Blaine, he's a legend here."

Curiouser and Curiouser

"Did you see him, could you tell me where he went?"

"Yeah, down that hall, that's the choir room. I'm Josh, by the way."

"I'm… Claudia."

"How do you know Blaine?" He asked good-naturedly

"Ah, he's my uh, friend. I got to go. Thanks."

She skittered down the richly furnished hallway and peeked around the doorway. Inside was Blaine, standing on some expensive hand woven carpet, in a plush room. In front of him was a turned around chair, a person probably sitting there. Lining with walls were more of the Dalton guys.

Ok, something really weird was going on here.

The chair turned around. Sitting in it was a guy, holding a fluffy white cat, patting it menacingly like some cheap movie villain

"I knew they'd send you. Allow me to answer the obvious questions, I'm Hunter Clarington, I'm the new captain of the Warblers, and I'm not even remotely Bi-Curious."

Claudia gasped. She knew she recognized that voice

It was Todd.

Todd, the boy from the Hardware store

Todd, the boy who was beautifully awkward around her, who made her feel self-conscious like no one else could.

Todd, the boy who she agreed to see on a date

Todd, the boy she totally messed up her first date with by being awkward

Todd, the boy who wanted to date her

Todd, the boy she made out with

Todd, the boy she discovered feelings for

Todd, the boy who went on to break her heart the very afternoon she wanted to get somewhat serious with

Todd, the boy from the hardware store that she avoided

Todd, the boy who ran out of the B'n'B after agreeing to be friends with a text on his phone

Todd, the boy that was packing major heat in Univille

The boy she did a whole night's research for

Who seemed shifty when she looked behind the search records about him.

Todd, the boy she agreed to see in the park after her suspicions were confirmed

Todd, the boy who had her at mutual gun point

Todd, the boy who was actually in the witness protection program, hence the weirdness

Todd, the boy who looked at files he shouldn't have that belonged to a mobster

Todd, the boy who loved her

Todd, the boy who was actually a techie

Todd, the boy she promised to find

And so she had found him.

In a glee club. At a boy's school.

She moved from out of the doorway so they couldn't see her.

Todd… was here?

He couldn't be.

But he must have been, she knew he had to move around, which means that his testimony hadn't finished yet, he was still in the program. She peeked in the doorway again. Blaine was having a blazer put on him and they were talking. And then, they were... Singing?

Ok, this whole thing reeked of artefact. She hung outside the door until they finished singing. There was more dialogue and then the boys started filing out, not noticing Claudia pressed up against the wall outside the room, hoping no one would notice her.

She looked around and looked inside. Blaine and Hunter/Todd were still talking, they hadn't noticed her yet. Suddenly, her Farnsworth buzzed. Hunter/Todd had a panicked look on his face, he looked around wildly.

_He hadn't forgotten the odd redhead girl from South Dakota._

She smiled and ran away, answering her Farnsworth in the next room, hoping he wouldn't follow, but the look on his face from her Farnsworth barking gave her hope.

"Claude, how's it going...? Why are you grinning like that?" Steve's voice floated up from the Farnsworth.

"I, uh, I…"

"Claude… Claude… Claudia!"

Yeah, uh, it's.. I'm, I'm uh…. Good."

"Where are you."

"Dalton Academy."

"Where?"

"It's a, uh, boys school, look, don't wait up for me, I'll meet you back at McKinley."

"Claudia, Claudia!"

She shut the Farnsworth with a snap


End file.
